


The Nights

by Epice_tsk



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Stargazing, gays being gay, soulmate trait au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epice_tsk/pseuds/Epice_tsk
Summary: Kaito is dragged out to go stargazing because of his soulmates trait, insomnia. While he’s out there he finds a cute boy.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot my dudes, also I swear I’ll continue my iideku fic soon

Kaito had a hard time sleeping, he didn’t think he had soulmate until his sleep schedule had started to crumble. He hoped that his soulmate got one of his good traits. 

One night he couldn’t sleep and decided to go star gazing. He brought his clear quartz and an offering to his deity. He always offered to Ouranos when he went star gazing. He grabbed his motorcycle and rode up to the highest mountain near him. He parked his bike and hid it behind a bush and walked out to the edge. He saw another person around his age. He walked over and sat down to him, “Is this seat taken?” He asked. “No it’s alright.” He smiled. He had silky soft blue hair that flowed like a waterfall and eyes you could get lost in. “My names Kaito Momota, whats yours?” He asked while pulling out his quartz and offering. “Oh I’m Shuichi Saihara .” He replied. “I’m out here cause of my soulmates insomnia, and I’ve always loved star gazing, I want to be an astronaut one day!” He said and laid down on the grass. “Ah you and my soulmate would get along, they love stargazing too... I’m out here cause of the urge and I couldn’t sleep.” Kaito looked over at Shuichi a little disappointed assuming he had found his soulmate. “You’ve found yours already?” He asked. Shuichi quickly replied “Ah no, I wish, I’m training to be a detective.” Kaito sat up quickly, “A detective! Thats so cool! Heh maybe we’re soulmates, you have insomnia I love star gazing, hah if only.” He laid back down. Shuichi was deep in thought looking between Kaito and the stars. “I think we are actually...” shuichi said calmly. Kaito sat up in surprise, “thats amazing!” He tackles shuichi and they lay there watching the stars.


End file.
